


A Change of Tides

by Taupefox59



Category: Being Human (UK), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Hope, Love, M/M, Making Out, Moral Quandries, ambiguous setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taupefox59/pseuds/Taupefox59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a battle at sea, Mitchell struggles to see a future less bloody than his past. Jim Hawkins sees the man behind the monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Tides

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the springFRE.
> 
> Cleaned up a bit, but still un-beta'd, so if you catch anything, please let me know! Con/Crit always welcome.
> 
> FIRST FIC IN THE PAIRING TAG???
> 
> I'm calling it 'Mijim' 'cause it's really fun to say. :D

‘I don’t hate you.’

‘You don’t know.’ Mitchell said, curled up in the corner. His arms locked around his knees, and he tightened his fingers into the fabric of his trousers. ‘You don’t know what I’ve done.’ Tear tracks were shimmering on his face, but he didn’t look up. He stared blankly at the wall across from him, unblinking, unmoving, unseeing.

Jim stared and bit his lip. He watched for a moment before. ‘No.’ He decided. ‘No, I think I do know.’

That got Mitchell’s attention. He glared balefully. ‘Oh, you do, do you? You’re so clever, so smart?’ Mitchell’s voice was acid. ‘You think you’ve got me all figured out then, have you?’

Jim approached slowly. ‘I know enough, Mitchell.’

Mitchell scoffed. ‘You don’t want to do this. I’ve heard you talk. You want to go back to your mother when this is all over. Go back home, go back to her inn.’

‘I do.’ Jim said softly, still edging forward. ‘I do want that. But I know-’ He paused, trying to sort through the words in his head. ‘I’m not who I was when I joined this ship.’

Mitchell laughed, cold and dark in the shadows. ‘None of us are who were were when we joined this ship, boy.’

Jim growled, trying to fight down the rush of anger that always accompanied the epithet ‘boy’. ‘I’m just a little boy to you? As if you’ve seen so much more.’

Mitchell lunged forward, eyes flooding black. ‘You think you know anything? You think you know what’s out there?’ He stopped mere inches away from Jim’s wide, frightened eyes and bared his fangs. ‘Keep your eyes closed, and go back to the kitchens.’

Jim stared, barely able to breathe. He’d known. He’d figured out that Mitchell was something other than human long ago. It was one thing to have heard tales and to have seen from a distance. It was entirely different to be trapped between shipping containers and the bulkhead, with nowhere to go and the stale breath of a vampire washing over his face. ‘You won’t hurt me.’ Jim said. He felt at once completely aware of everything, but also completely disconnected. 

Mitchell was there, trapping him in, threatening and wild. Mitchell whose face still shone from tears. Mitchell who had protected him from the fickle loyalties of Long John Silver, and hidden him away during the mutiny. Mitchell, who always seemed to be awake for the night watch, who would sit next to Jim on the long, silent nights at sea. Some days they would talk, speaking of home in Bristol, of friends and past love with joy and longing and sorrow. Other nights they would just listen. Mitchell, who was the first one that Jim had ever faced with soft words and a softer mouth, learning the secrets of skin, hidden away in the shadows of the ship. 

Mitchell who had ruthlessly killed and entire raiding party to keep them both safe.

‘Do you think I am good?’ Mitchell hissed out. ‘Some creature that you can  _ save _ ?’

Jim stared into the black eyes in front of him. He was terrified, yes, but...no. No. There was so much more to Mitchell than whatever front he was trying to put up. Jim narrowed his eyes then leaned forward. He wrapped a hand around the back of Mitchell’s head, and crushed their mouths together. 

Mitchell’s teeth were sharp, but his mouth tasted the same as it ever had. That was how Jim knew. He wasn’t afraid. Would never be afraid. Mitchell was dangerous, yes, but the danger didn’t somehow make him anything different from what he already was. Mitchell had slaughtered every person who had been on that ship nearly single-handedly, but he hadn’t touched a single member of  _ this _ crew,  _ their _ crew, for the entire time that Jim had been on the boat.

Mitchell tried to pull away, but Jim pushed forward, pushed his tongue into Mitchell’s mouth, as if he could somehow transfer his conviction. If Mitchell wasn’t willing to listen to words, then Jim would make him taste it.

‘I know who you are John Mitchell, and I will not let you give up on me.’

Mitchell growled. ‘You think that’s what this is? Giving up on you? I’m trying to fucking save your life, but apparently you’re too much of an imbecile to see it.’

Jim shook his head stubbornly. ‘You’re not a monster Mitchell.’

Mitchell laughed, dark and hollow. ‘You have no idea.’

Jim swallowed. ‘Maybe I just don’t care.’

Mitchell stared at him. ‘Then you really are a fool.’

Jim grinned back, defiant. ‘Nothing is better than to be a fool in love.’

Mitchell pulled away again, and this time, Jim let him. ‘You shouldn’t love me.’

‘We’ve done many things that we shouldn’t.’

‘You don’t know what I’ve done.’ Mitchell repeated, and desolation edged the tone of his words.

‘All I need to know is what you  _ will _ do.’ Jim said, his voice no louder than it needed to be in the small space between them, but still ringing with conviction.

Mitchell’s eyes faded back to familiar dark brown. ‘The only thing I can promise is that I will hurt you.’ The look he gave Jim was wet and pleading.

‘I don’t believe that.’

‘It doesn’t matter what you believe!’ Mitchell shouted, ‘It’s the truth!’

‘You haven’t yet.’

‘But I will!’ Mitchell insisted, desperately. ‘It doesn’t matter how much I try, it’s just- it’s who I am!’

Jim stared hard into Mitchell’s eyes. ‘And that’s all you are? All you do. You’re a monster? A killer? Nothing else?’

Mitchell opened his mouth, but was lost for anything to say. He couldn’t bring himself to say yes. He was too weak to admit the truth of Jim’s words, too afraid and ashamed to confess the truth of his own nature. No matter how much he tried, Mitchell knew that nothing would ever be enough. As much as he wanted to believe that he would someday find whatever  _ thing _ he was missing to keep him on the straight and narrow, he had far too much blood on his hands.

Jim reached out to cup Mitchell's face in his hand. ‘It isn’t all you are.’ He said, ‘It could never be  _ all _ that you are.’

Mitchell let his eyes slip shut as he leaned into the touch. He wanted, but of course he wanted. He always wanted. But what he  _ deserved _ ? ‘If you knew what I’ve done.’ He said, voice low and hoarse. ‘You should hate me.’

‘I don’t hate you.’ Jim leaned forward for a gentle kiss. ‘I never will.’

‘You don’t know that-’

‘And neither do you.’

Mitchell opened his eyes slowly, and stared at Jim, still not yet willing to believe.

‘Let me try.’ Jim insisted.

Mitchell didn’t move, didn’t say anything.

‘Let me try.’ Jim repeated, kissing Mitchell once again. ‘I love you.’

At that, Mitchell let out a rough sob, and fell against Jim’s chest. ‘I don’t deserve love.’ He said, mumbling his words into Jim’s dirty shirt.

Jim shushed him and rubbed a hand along his back. ‘Deserving has nothing to do with it. You’re more than a monster, Mitchell. You’re a good man, too.’

At that, Mitchell clung even tighter, and felt the torturous stirring of hope begin to burn through his chest. Maybe this time he would be strong enough. Maybe this time, Jim would be the catalyst that helped him stay clean. 

Maybe this time...

**Author's Note:**

> I've also got a fandom/writing blog[ on tumbr!](http://taupefox59.tumblr.com/)


End file.
